Skylight technology has advanced rapidly in recent years. As a result, there are a variety of different types of skylights that have been adapted to many environments, for example, roof structures of buildings and vehicles. Certain designs are permanently sealed and others are designed to be opened and closed as desired for ventilation purposes.
The types that open and close and of course more sophisticated and many designs have been developed to enhance the ease of opening and closing of the skylight while maintaining a weather proof and leak proof structure and being low cost in manufacture and dependable and easy to use over a prolonged period of time. The structures are normally designed to be permanently mounted in a roof structure. They must be versatile and easy to install in a finished roof whether it be as part of initial construction or in an existing roof. Cost is virtually always a factor that is given careful consideration.
Recent successful skylight designs of the type under consideration are disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,875,710, and 3,093,613 and pending application Ser. No. 172,381 filed on July 25, 1980. A consideration of these three disclosures show the manner in which skylight designs have progressed over the past 20 years. The present invention represents desirable modifications in the same type of structure.